Reincarnations
by phoenixoffireluvsanime
Summary: kuro and her friends just found out that they are reincarnationsofthe warriors inugang but they all justthink they are stories untilkuro's grandma doesa spell an theyall endupin the feudal era andthey needto find them to get home.what is in storefor them.
1. the death of loved ones

**Ok now this is one of my stories I am having a brain fart about…. But I am hoping I can get over it and finish it so I don't have a lot of people hanging. So here it is.**

**Chapter 1: the death of loved ones**

"ash why be so violent you know that wont get you anywhere." Said a calm black haired brown eyed girl. The silvered haired boy looked at her with irritation.

"if shako would just keep his mouth shut then I wouldn't be so violent!" ash said with anger glaring at a young red haired boy with tears in his blue eyes.

"If you weren't so stupid then I wouldn't have to say anything" shako said in frustration.

" why you!" he said rolling up his sleeves.

"that's enough ash! Come on we have to head to school before we are late, we don't have time for your temper we need to drop shako off at elementary!" she said standing in front of ash's glare. Ash crossed his arms and walked past Kuro. Kuro sighed at her arrogant friend.

Kuro and her friends where each told to be reincarnations of famous people in feudal japan. Their parents each described them. kuro was suppose to be a famous priestess with great spiritual powers, her hot headed friend was suppose to be a great warrior but his parents don't get to detailed. Shako was suppose to be related to a young kid that helped defeat a foe but his is not very detailed either. Kuro's and ash's friends Miro and Sano are suppose to be a related to a monk and sano a slayer which was famous for keeping peace. It is weird how each of them found each other and became friends. Shako was adopted by kuro's family because he had lost his parents in a car accident. Kuro met ash when she was about 5 years old. Miro and sano already knew each other from their parents and kuro met them in middle school. They each live close enough to each other. But they all hang out at kuro's shrine they said that that shrine was there back then well the tree anyways and the shed.

Kuro opened her locker with a sigh, the school year was almost over. Out of all the places she actually liked school because it felt at home. She loved each class but mostly the art classes because she could do anything with a pencil and paper and a lot with her hands and clay. She was smart but sometimes she wished that there was alittle more adventure in her life. she felt something unwanted on her back side. She clutched her fist in anger.

Wack!

" hi miro I can see that those hands can never give up at groping someone's behind." She said with irriation.

"well kuro I can see that your slap is getting stronger. But I can not help myself around a gorgeous girl such as you." Said a tall boy with black hair tied into a pony tail and blue eyes. He rubbed his face from the movement.

" oh give it a rest. You know you are glad Sano had went to class because I don't think your hand would be even moving." kuro said with anger. " come on lets go before we are late for class and you know how I hate that." shutting her locker hard.

"where is ash this morning normally he hangs around the steps and I didn't see him at all." miro asked grabbing his books from his locker. Kuro shrugged.

"how the hell should I know where he goes, that boy just doesn't care about anything let alone class so I am thinking he is ditching again." Kuro said in irritation.

"just asking because I thought sano had said that he was called to the office about something." Miro said with wonder. Kuro stopped walking.

"what for? He never gets called there; he normally can slip by with out them catching him."

" not sure I guess we a going to have to find out when we see him after school." Miro said rushing to class.

All through class kuro couldn't stop thinking about ash and him going to the office. She was daydreaming so much that she didn't get the assignment when the bell rang. Kuro sighed.

" oh great now I don't have the assignment." Kuro said walking to the elementary to pick up shako. When she got there he came running out with a big smile on his face.

"KURO!" he hugged her.

"hey shako how was school."

"it was fantastic. I colored a picture for you and I got a star for being good." He said with a smile.

" oh that is wonderful you can tell mom when we get home I am sure she will love to hear it." she said holding shako's hand as he skipped.

As soon as they got home kuro stopped when she saw ash. She ran to him.

"hey ash what is going on! I heard you got sent to the office." Ash looked at her with sadness in his eyes. She was shocked to see the disappointment in his eyes. Normally he rants about being there but something was seriously wrong. she looked down and saw his bags. She gasped.

" my parents are dead." He said in a short but soft voice holding back the tears that where about to be plastered on his face.

" oh ash." He turned from her.

" the cops said I have to live here with you. Your mom offered to help since she is my godmother and the only one that was put on my parents will to take care of me when anything happens to them." he said walking up the steps with his bags.

Kuro grabbed his bags from him. He looked away.

"ash please it's the least I can do." She said taking the bags and looked at shako who nodded and grabbed his other one.

**Now this is just part of my story I have done so far but chapter 2 is where it is at so thanks for readin so far.**

**-phoenix **


	2. the crazy grandmother and the well

**Chapter 2: the crazy grandmother and the well**

For days ash became more moody and upset but he eventually died down a bit and got used to living with kuro but his mind of his parents stayed plastered in his mind not forgetting them. ash wanted to be away from this world he wanted to get away from everything.

One day when everyone was over at kuro's just to hang out, with kuro's grandmother watching them. kuro's grandmother knew about their reincarnations because she said she was there and knew the adventure well. she had always told stories about there past lives that made them want to be there each time.

"wow you know I wish we could be there and do the things that they did." Sano said dazed at the dream.

" ya I would love to fight people and be a great warrior like my reincarnation." Ash said laying across the couch.

" ya I would love to find out what my person was like back then I bet she was a powerful priestess." Kuro said playing with shako.

" I bet mine had all the ladies lined up in front of him." Miro sighed.

" oh you wish!" sano said with irritation.

" I bet he was slapped so many times that he probably doesn't have a memory let alone a brain." kuro said

"well do ye want to find out about ye past lives." Kuro's grandmother said.

They looked at her like she was crazy.

"what are you talking about old lady we cant that's the past and this is the future." Ash said with irritation.

"Follow me and I will show ye. I am thinking that you all need to find ye selves so I think it is time for ye to experience it for ye selves." She said leaving the room.

"dude what is wrong with your grandmother kuro she is going crazy." Sano said in a whisper.

" lets just play along." Kuro said following her grandmother and so did everyone else. Her grandmother had led them down stairs in the basement where they had seen old Japanese stuff.

" woah look at this its old weapons." Ash said running over to the sword.

" oh my god look old clothes." Kuro said with excitement.

" now here." Kuro's grandmother said throwing each of them a pair of clothes. "Wear these."

Each of them got a pair of old clothes. Miro got a robe that was black and purple and a band that went over his right hand with some prayer beads wrapped around it. sano had received two clothes one was a green and pink kimono the other was a pink and black suit that had armor on it. ash had received a red haori top and bottoms with no shoes. Shako had received pair of blue bottoms and a light blue top with a fur vest. Kuro had worn an old school uniform. Kuro looked at the others.

' ok, how come I get the traditional uniform and they get the old fashion clothes." Kuro said to her grandmother.

" because these clothes are from ye past lives."

" WHAT." They all said

" you cant be serious!" said sano with confusion.

"ya! My clothes have nothing to do with feudal japan." Kuro said in anger.

"well my children ye are just going to have to find out for ye selves what its like. Now here are ye weapons take good care of them ye will need them where ye are going." She said handing them the weapons.

Kuro the arrows, miro a staff, sano a large boomerang, and ash a sword.

"grandma I don't even now how to use these?" kuro said looking at her bow.

" hey how come mine is so heavy?" sano said trying to strap the boomerang to her back.

" you will know how to use the weapons when you find yourselves, now here is where you go." She said pointing to the shed.

"feh what!? you want us to go into a shed, what a stupid thing. what are we supposed to find in there spiders." Ash said crossing his arms.

" just go and jump into the well I have made it so ye can go to the past, but to return ye must find ye selves. It will not bring ye back if ye don't. find ye past selves and know them to know ye selve." She said pushing them all towards the well.

Woah woah woah, are you saying we have to jump into the well you must be crazy I aint dying!" kuro said in anger.

"come on kuro lets just do what she says maybe this isn't a game. Lets just find out." Miro said placing his hand on her shoulder. She nods.

They get to the well and go in.

" oh its so creepy in here."

" shut up kuro stop being a wimp. lets just go." Ash says grabbing her arm and pulling her inside. They get to the well and all jump in.

Purple pink light sounds them.


	3. transformations, mystery powers, village

**This chapter is my favorite I think I did pretty good… now the chapters might be long but I love long chapters. Review of what you think **

**Chapter 3: transformations, mystery powers, village and …..grandma?!**

Woah this is fun ' says shako.

As they stop floating they finally hit the ground. They look in amazement as they notice a sky.

" is that a sky."

"duh what else would it be." says ash. Everyone looks at him and notices something different.

"ahhh!" kuro screams. " what the hell happened to you!"

Ash looked at his hands. And gasped.

" what the hell!" he says. Looking at his hands They had long claws. He touched his face and noticed that his teeth were longer. He worked his hands up and touched a pair of dog ears.

" what the hell is going on ash!" kuro said looking at him.

He placed his hands on his hips. " if I had a clue dontcha think I would have answered that question!"

"but still this is creepy." Kuro says holding her self.

"hey did you guys become taller or is that me." shako said with wonder. Kuro looked down at him.

"oh no not you too!" kuro says with a sigh picking up shako. " what else can get weirder today."

"well for starters lets find out where we are and get the hell out!" ash says jumping out of the well. everyone stared at him.

"if you can do that then do you mind on helping us out here!" kuro shouted with anger.

" yea yea yea!" he says jumping back into the well. ash helped everyone out of the well. they all stood in shock at what they saw. It was no longer the shine it was a forest with no cars or buildings just trees and grass.

" ok now this is weird, can someone just pinch me so I know I am not dreaming." Kuro says. Miro pinched her arm. " ow, I was kidding!" kuro glared at him.

Ash sniffed the air weirdly. Sano looked at him like he was awkward.

" are you ok?" ash huffed in confusion.

" I can smell and hear everything. I never knew everything had a certain smell it is weird."

" well you are kind of freaking me out can you please just not do that." sano said.

" ya you look like a dog." Shako said in a tone that made ash irriated.

" shut up!" punching shako in the head.

" ash!" kuro said slapping him. Ash growled at her.

" ok guys knock it off! Can we please just find someone who can help us." Sano said crossing her arms.

" yes indeed we need to get to safety. I have a feeling that we are not alone." Miro said holding his staff close.

" what do you mean miro?" kuro said with fear holding ash's arm.

" he means that someone or something is watching us and I don't want to stick around here to find out what it is." Ash said grabbing kuro's arm. " come on lets go I think I hear people not to far from here."

All of them start walking, they walk for hours with ash leading the way.

Kuro sighs. " ash are you sure you are going the right way I don't see anyone out here except for trees and rocks."

Ash growled. " you know you have got to stop whining, I told u I am going the right way!"

"oh really then how come I keep seeing the exact same rock." Shako said with wonder.

" SHUT UP!" ash said striking shako again in the head.

" ash! Stop hitting him! Oh if I had control over you I would seriously make sure you regret every minute of what you do!" kuro said slapping him across the head.

" would you stop hitting me!"

" then stop hitting shako, I think the poor guy is going to have brain damage with you hitting him so hard." Kuro yelled in his face.

" I hope the little runt does, at least he wouldn't keep aggravating me!" ash argued.

As the two brickered.

" do they know that there is a town just over this hill?" sano said to miro.

" I believe they do not, but why ruin their fun." Miro sighed.

"oh they must be having so much fun, they are exhausting me just looking at them." sano said dryly.

"you have a point there, my lovely sano." He says moving closer to her. sano grabs his hand before he gets close.

" If those hands get anymore closer to my ass I am going to slap you so hard that you are never going to remember the next day." sano hissed. Miro nervously laughs.

" but my dear sano I cant resist."

" oh you can resist all right you just choose not too." Sano dryly replied. " come on miro lets break them from there argument cause I seriously don't want to wait any longer."

" yes I agree, we need to find our reincarnations so we can get out of this place, because just being here might ruin the timeline." Miro said.

Sano and miro walked up to kuro and ash. Miro grabbed ash and sano grabbed kuro.

' what the hell guys!" kuro said with anger.

" come on you two we have to find our past selves so we can return home." Sano said with irriation. " so can you both just stop fighting for one second so we can find them."

" oh like I am going to apologize to that bitch." Ash said moving from miro's arms.

" what did you call me!" kuro hissed with hatred and flames in her eyes. Miro jumped in front of them with sano holding back kuro. Miro hit ash with his staff.

" stop" he sighed. Ash growled.

" come on kuro come down." Sano said.

" ya kuro, you know how ash just likes to start trouble and is a jerk for treating people so unkindly." Shako said. Ash growled.

" shako has a point, when have you even seen ash never start a fight." sano said putting her hand to her chin thinking about what he said.

Kuro sighed. " fine. Lets go." Sano and miro nod their heads in agreement.

They walk over the hill and see a town just ahead. They all stare in amazement at how it all looked so much like it had come out of their old history books from class.

" wow I guess my grandmother wasn't alittle crazy." Kuro said to them.

" I guess she wasn't lying when she could send us back to ancient times." Sano said.

" well come on I don't want to wait around here, I know that safety in this time is very limited." Miro said.

They all head into the village, everyone seemed to stare a lot at them. some even whispered.

" why the hell do they keep staring at us!" sano said with anger.

" maybe its because kuro has future clothes on." ash said with sacarsam.

" shut up ash!" kuro snaps at him. " maybe its because you have dog ears!" ash growled.

" ha who is laughing now." kuro said with a smirk.

' stop you two, lets just find the head priestess so we can find out if they have seen people like us." Miro says.

They walk into the village and notice an old woman that was dressed in a white and red priestess kimono. Kuro looked at her face and gasped.

" grandma!?" kuro says from a distant so the lady doesn't hear her.

" no way your grandmother was from here." Sano says with excitement.

" wow that means your old lady is about like 500 yrs old or even more since she is here and she looks the same as she is in our time." Ash says with a smirk. Kuro glares.

" well come on lets approach she might not know us but maybe we can get some answers out of her because she did say she knew our reincarnations." Miro says.

They approach her. she looks up in shock.

' miroku, sango, shippo, inuyasha, kagome. what are ye doing back so early. I thought ye are still searching to find the shards." The lady said with wonder standing up from picking the herbs.

They all look at her in confusion.

**Hope you enjoyed it because I know I did. So on to the next **

**-phoenix**


	4. the stories, the fight and the word

**Ok now this is where I got stuck on because I am not sure where to begin so I hope you have some opinions because this story will never get finished if I don't get out of my writers block and I would like to finish this story so I can move on with my life because I hate to know finish a story.**

**Chapter 4: the stories, the fight and the word**

" ummm are you addressing us those names." Kuro said with wonder.

She looks at them in confusion. " why yes child those are ye names."

" umm I think you have us confused with some other people. Because we are defiantly not those names or people you are talking about." Kuro said crossing her arms.

" so ye are saying ye are not them but ye dress and look exactly like them." she said with confusion.

" listen old lady we are not them!" ash said with anger. Kuro but a hand in front of him.

" oh ash, come down we don't need you injuring the poor lady with your temper." Kuro said with a sigh.

" yes we don't need violence, especially since there is no real hospitals around here." Miro said in agreement. Ash growled.

" plus I think she is addressing our reincarnations." Sano said.

" did ye say reincarnations?" she said staring at them intently.

" yes we are looking for our reincarnations that look exactly like us but we haven't got a clue there names. I guess since you had addressed us to those names that those must be them." kuro said with a smile.

" ya we had come to find them to find ourselves even though we hadn't a clue what that means but we came to find them so we can go home to our own time." Shako said jumping on kuro's shoulder.

" I see, come we shall talk inside." The woman said leading them to a little hut to talk more about who they where and any questions everyone had.

The conversation seemed to go on forever but not a lot of information was told because they were afraid the time line would be corrupted. The conversation mostly resulted in details about their reincarnations and small details that weren't described because of the features as you know with ash and shako. The group from the future where amazed at all the stories she told them.

"wow so you are saying that are reincarnations are now trying to find this one called naraku that started this whole thing.' Kuro said laying on her stomach with her legs in the air.

" yes, and they are also looking for the shards of the jewel…"

" shikon no tama." They all said in union.

" ye know it." surprised by their sudden reply.

" ya but only from my grandmother's stories and of course our history books." Kuro said playing with her hair.

" so ye know that it is broken."

" oh ya, miss clutz reincarnation broke it." ash said leaning against the wall with his hands in his sleeves. Kuro stood up suddenly.

" don't blame me its not my fault! And don't call me a clutz stupid!" kuro said in his face.

" I am not blaming you I am only saying your rein what ever did it and that it just happened to past along to you! And don't call me stupid you bitch!" ash said with irriation.

Kuro turned and grabbed a knife in the corner. Miro and sano jumped up in front of her.

" what are you doing kuro are you nuts!" sano said.

" I swear I am going to kill him!" kuro said with rage.

" just try it if that old lady is right I cant die from a puny knife like that." ash huffed.

" oh just shut up ash! You are just pushing yourself deeper into a whole!" sano hissed.

" yes if we let her go you are not going to survive and don't come crying to us when she stabs you a thousand times." Miro said with anger.

" why are you such an idiot?" shako said with a sigh.

Ash growled. " if you don't be quiet I am going to punch you so hard your brains will fall out."

Shako pouted " you wouldn't really do that, would you ash."

" try me" ash hissed.

Kuro screamed in rage. " if you harm him I am going to knock you so hard that you will have amnesia!"

" oh dear ye just cant get along now can ye." Kaede said with a sigh pulling out a necklace.

" well you see lady kaede they don't really see eye to eye with one another. They have a hard time being near each other without fighting." Miro said with frustration.

" yes everytime they are in a room to gether they can do nothing but fight." sano said with a sigh.

" its just ash is so dense he cant agree with her at all. he hates being wrong and that drives kuro ballistic if only she could control him." Shako said shaking his head.

"I see I guess these will help now wont they." Kaede says showing them the beads.

" what are you going to do with those lady kaede." Shako said in wonder.

" pray and help kuro with her problem, but they might bring some agony to ash though." kaede said.

" hey I am up for it to see ash with some discipline I think he needs it." shako said with a smile.

Kaede said a few words and the beads glowed and went flying toward ash in separate directions. Each of them landed gracefully across his neck. Him and kuro looked at them in wonder.

" what the hell!" ash said pulling on the beads to come off.

" oh I am sorry ash but not even you can remove them." kaede said with a smile. " I think its time for you to experience what your reincarnation had to really go though. now kuro say a word to hold his spirit." She said turning to him.

" hold his spirit? Do you mean control him?!" kuro said with a smirk. Ash looked in fear.

" w .. hat ! come on kuro now don't get to hasty with it! you know you cant control me not in a million years." Ash said somewhat nervously because of the look in her eyes.

" oh I know" kuro said looking at his ears. " how about I use the same one as my reincarnation. She would be ."

" oh no you don't." ash said leaping at her. kuro moved slightly.

" sit." She said calmly walking away so proudly like she finally won a battle with confidence.

Ash grunted in pain as his face went full force into the wooden hut floor.

'wow that was so cool! Do it again kuro! Do it again!' shako said with a smile. Kuro walked over to shako, she patted his head.

' no I am sorry shako but I think that is enough until he does something stupid and don't worry that might be not long.' She said sitting down next to kaede. ' thanks kaede for the wonderful beads those will help a lot.'

'ye welcome child.'

'ya thanks for the burden, of having my face plastered to the ground!' ash growled from the big whole he made.

'oh now ash don't get so touchy you deserve it from all the times you wouldn't listen to kuro.' Miro said sitting down next to kuro.

'and should I mention all the punches to shako's head.' Sano chimed in.

'yes I do think you needed an attitude adjustment and to have you plastered hard to the ground is exactly what you needed.' Kuro smirked.

**Ok now give me your opinions and make them honest and good because I am not sure where to go from here. Thanks **

**-phoenix******


End file.
